


you and me (and my best friend)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, I shouldn’t be the only one having orgasms. Let me help you out.”</p><p>“Uh –” someone clears their throat and Derek jumps, startled, hits his elbow on the wall and curses, “am I interrupting something?” Stiles asks, cheeks red.</p><p>Derek looks up, sighing. Of all the people working in this damn school, Stiles had to be the one to catch him and Erica talking about sex. It’s just Derek’s luck. He spills juice on his pants? Stiles walks into the classroom; Laura starts yelling at him about something that happened when they were kids? Stiles is right behind them, waiting for his coffee; Boyd accidentally throws a ball at his face? Stiles is at the E.R. when Derek gets there with a swollen face and a broken nose.</p><p>The universe hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me (and my best friend)

“Get ready.” Erica says, barging into the classroom. The few students still hanging back look at her, scared. “Not you.” She waves them off, smirks when a girl eyes her outfit curiously. “Shoo, your teacher needs some fun time, too.” The same girl giggles, leans over her shoulder to whisper something in her friend’s ear.

 Great, another gossip. Honestly, _teenagers._ If Derek didn’t like teaching so much he’d have quit by now.

 “Erica.” He hisses, throwing the remaining books in his bag. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to harass?”

 “I don’t harass Boyd.” She tsks, rolling her eyes. “He’s the one who gives me orgasms, why would I harass _him_?”

 Derek groans. Five minutes. Erica didn’t talk about sex for _five_ minutes, that must be a new record. One would think he’d be used to it by now, he knows Erica since he was thirteen, been around for her huge ‘I love Boyd’ freak out, hugged her during their ‘break’, endured her lectures about going out and having fun and not feeling guilty because Kate Argent decided to cheat on him.

 Erica is a great friend, really. Except during those times when she isn’t, _ergo_ now.

 “Because it’s late, I’m tired and not in the mood to go out.”

 Erica actually _laughs_ at that, and Derek recognizes a lost cause when he sees one. “ _Puh_ -lease. You should know better.” She claps him on the shoulder, kisses his cheek. “Come on, I shouldn’t be the only one having orgasms. Let me help you out.”

 “Uh –” someone clears their throat and Derek jumps, startled, hits his elbow on the wall and curses, “am I interrupting something?” Stiles asks, cheeks red.

 Derek looks up, sighing. Of all the people working in this damn school, Stiles _had_ to be the one to catch him and Erica talking about sex. It’s just Derek’s luck. He spills juice on his pants? Stiles walks into the classroom; Laura starts yelling at him about something that happened when they were kids? Stiles is right behind them, waiting for his coffee; Boyd accidentally throws a ball at his face? Stiles is at the E.R. when Derek gets there with a swollen face and a broken nose.

 The universe _hates_ him.

 “Nope.” Erica says, amused. She winks at Derek before turning to their colleague. “Just Derek being Derek.”

 “And Erica being Erica.” Derek hisses, flinches when his friend digs her sharp nails into his chest. “Did you need something?” He turns to Stiles, who still looks vaguely embarrassed and – disappointed?

 “Nah, not really.” Stiles waves him off, voice strangled and a little too cheerful for it to be completely real. Derek still doesn’t understand what’s happening. “It can wait. Go have – uh – fun with Erica.” He says, flushing red and then turns away, leaving the room without saying goodbye.

 “Well, well, well.” Erica says, amusement clear in her voice. “That was interesting.”

 “What?”

 “Nothing, nothing.” She winks, clapping his shoulder again. “Come on, we’re going to Ed’s.”

 “You hate that place.”

 “Tonight is not about me, sweetie.” She says, all sweet and _manipulative_. Derek knows there’s something happening in her head, he’s seen that same look on her face plenty of times before, hell, he got into _trouble_ because of it.

 “I don’t like it.”

 “Oh, but you _will_.”

 Derek is sincerely thinking about moving to some place far _far_ away from her. But then, she’d just follow him anyway, Erica is that kind of friend.

 He’s screwed either way.

–

 “I hate this place.” Erica says, glaring angrily at a guy who tried to touch her arm.

 “It was your stupid idea to come.”

 “Yeah, and it better be worth it.” She growls just to grin happily not ten seconds later. “Hey, look who’s here!” She pulls Derek towards the bar, practically shoves him on Stiles who’s looking particularly amazing in a tight white shirt. If only he weren’t glaring at him like Derek murdered his puppy or something. “Stiles, Scott! What a coincidence!”

 “Coincidence my ass.” Derek says under his breath, because the music is so loud Erica is the only who hears him and she – not so subtly – kicks his shin in retaliation.

 “Hey, guys!” Scott says, happily. Derek can see by the way he’s leaning against the bar that he’s drunk. “I thought you hated this bar.” He tells Erica.

 Derek’s friend only shrugs. “I’m starting to change my mind.” She smiles sweetly. “So, Stiles – are you having fun working with Derek?” Stiles begins to cough violently, the tip of his ear turning red. Derek closes his eyes, hopes God will take mercy on him and make Erica disappear.

 The truth is, despite the awkwardness that is happening now, Derek and Stiles are good co-workers, and Derek even likes to think they are friends. Stiles is fresh out of college, and this is his first time teaching but what he lacks of experience he makes up with enthusiasm. Derek was immediately attracted to his exuberant personality, the kindness in his voice when he talks to the students, how he stays at school way past the time to help the kids.

 Really, it wasn’t hard to fall for Stiles. It’s getting impossible though, to resist the urge to kiss him whenever they are together. Like now. Even though Stiles looks extremely unhappy to see him, Derek still thinks he’s gorgeous and he would do anything to kiss him until the world ended.

 “Yeah, sure.” Stiles says, the expression giving away the fact that he’s _lying_. “Derek is a nice teacher.” He tells her, like Derek isn’t there at all.

 What is happening, really? What did he do?

 “Stiles –” He starts, hoping to get some explanation, but Erica cuts him off by shrieking and running towards the door, jumping on Boyd as soon as he’s within reach.

 She’s not even _drunk_ yet.

 “Uh –” Stiles mutters, “what is happening there?” It’s the first time he is addressing Derek, and it’s to ask about Erica and Boyd? Really? What the fuck?

 “Erica is trying to asphyxiate her boyfriend.” Derek mutters, rolling his eyes at where his best friend is hugging her boyfriend so tight, Boyd is starting to look a little blue. He looks happy to be there, though, so they are okay.

 “Her _boyfriend_?” Stiles squawks. Before Derek can answer, Scott’s already talking.

 “Dude, they’ve been together since high school. How did you miss it?” Stiles stares between Scott and Derek, eyes wide.

 He looks adorably confused, and Derek berates himself for sounding like a damn walking _cliché_.

 “I thought she was dating _you_.” Stiles points at him. Derek stares at his hand for a few seconds then starts laughing, because really – the thought of him dating Erica is _hilarious_.

 “Not in a million years.” He says finally, still smiling.

 “But she was talking about orgasms this afternoon and you – and I thought –”

 “What? Orgasms?” Scott says, pulling a face. He gestures for the bartender. “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this conversation. I’m out.” He takes his beer and goes to join Boyd and Erica on the dance floor.

 “She was talking about the orgasms Boyd gives her, because she can’t keep those things to herself apparently.” He rolls his eyes fondly. Erica is much like a sister, and even though she annoys him to no end, it’s fine, he will always love her.

 “Oh.” Stiles whispers, looking down at his feet. He takes a sip of his beer and avoids looking at Derek the entire time.

 “Why are you acting weird?” Derek blurts out, not looking away when Stiles stares at him. “Did I do something? Did I –”

 “No! No, it wasn’t you!” Stiles rushes to say. “I just –”

 “Thought I was boning Derek and got jealous?” Erica interrupts, leaning over Derek’s shoulder to steal Stiles’ beer. “Nah, I have Boyd for that. And even if I didn’t,” She winks at them, smacks a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “Derek just does that when he’s in love. So – hurt him and I’ll skin you alive.” She grins sharply, Boyd nodding behind her, and then leaves Derek to deal with the aftermath.

 “I’m gonna kill her.” He hisses under his breath. “I’m going to –” He doesn’t get to continue because suddenly there are lips on his and a warm hand sneaking under his shirt and they are _kissing_. Stiles sucking on his bottom lip and making all these amazing noises Derek wants to memorize and hear forever.

 “Shit. I’m in love with you, too.” Stiles mutters in between kisses. Derek smiles, leans in to kiss Stiles’ neck and make him ask for more.

 “Still killing Erica.” He mutters, feels Stiles laugh against his shoulder.

 “I’m thinking flowers are nicer.”

 “You’re too soft.”

 “You like it.”

 “Yeah, fuck. I do.”

 –

 The next day the entire school knows.

 Apparently the cousin of a friend of some senior saw him and Stiles making out outside Ed’s bar. And Stiles doesn’t help by blowing kisses at him every time they pass each other in the hall.

 Derek realizes he doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
